deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleight of Hand
Sleight of Hand 'is the fifth and final Darknet File in the ''Breach game mode of Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Sleight of Hand was released in February 2017 as part of a Breach content update. The file is available after the completion of New World Problems, and is initiated at a node located at the bottom of the main node cluster in Network_1A. Completing this file unlocks the achievement Camera, Action, Red-Handed. Plot While ShadowChild is away, Fairbanks informs the Ripper that due to rumors of the Breach, the Picus Group is on the verge of pulling their most sensitive data from the Palisade Blade Server. Fairbanks shows the Ripper an email written by Palisade CTO Masaaki Oshiro confirming that the data will be removed in accordance with Picus' request, despite the email also assuring Picus that the Breach is nothing but a rumor. Fairbanks urges the Ripper to find the maintenance schedule for the Picus servers before the data is moved out. Following a lead provided by Fairbanks, the Ripper finds a maintenance schedule, but the information is encrypted. The Ripper consults with ShadowChild, who explains that the file is not encrypted, but is instead a decoy containing gibberish. Although suspecting that something is not right, ShadowChild observes that the file points to another server. The Ripper goes to that server and opens a file containing what should be the real maintenance schedule. The Ripper is then contacted by Buddakan11. Buddakan11 explains that there is no maintenance schedule, and that the data uncovered by the Ripper was designed to throw the Ripper off. Buddakan11 claims that they were hired by Picus to plant the decoy so that the Ripper would go in an endless loop. However, Buddakan11 tells the Ripper that they were targeted by a Picus assassin after the job was done, and now wants to get back at Picus. Buddakan11 informs the Ripper about the location of the actual Picus data, and wishes to help the Ripper extract the data together. Shortly afterwards, ShadowChild contacts the Ripper with news that her network is being attacked by a virus, which is taking over the Syn4pse firmware used to access the Breach. It turns out that the virus was carried by the file opened by the Ripper. The virus, if not stopped, would expose the identity of all the Rippers operating in her network. ShadowChild requests the Ripper to help her. The Ripper must then decide whether to hep ShadowChild or instead go after the data together with Buddakan11. Outcome If the Ripper helps ShadowChild... Together with ShadowChild, the Ripper removes the virus. The Ripper then heads to the server where the Picus data is stored to stop the transfer of data out of the Palisade servers. However, the Ripper is too late from stopping Picus' sleight of hand from working. Nonetheless, ShadowChild thanks the Ripper for securing the network and keeping their identities safe. ShadowChild states that without the Ripper's help, then perhaps both of them would be on the run right now. She tells the Ripper that if anything else worth looking comes up, she will let the Ripper know. Later, Buddakan11 condemns the Ripper for helping ShadowChild. Buddakan11 accuses the Ripper of being "nothing but the queen rippers little pet," and states that the Ripper will pay for ruining Buddakan11's plan to take down ShadowChild. If the Ripper goes after the Data... Trusting that ShadowChild can handle the task of removing the virus on her own, the Ripper goes to extract the Picus data with the help of Buddakan11. Afterwards, the Ripper is contacted by Fairbanks, who wants to see the data. Fairbanks then tells the Ripper that she wants to overthrow ShadowChild and invites the Ripper to join her cause. She asks the Ripper whether he is one who follows someone else's rules, or one who defines his own. Fairbanks says that to overthrow ShadowChild, the Ripper must act now before ShadowChild wipes out the virus. The Ripper is presented with the choice of whether or not to side with Fairbanks against his mentor. '''...''If the Ripper refuses to side with Fairbanks...'' After giving Fairbanks the data and regretting the decision (or refusing to give Fairbanks the data, but only to have the data be taken by Fairbanks), the Ripper tells ShadowChild that Fairbanks is planning a coup against her. ShadowChild thanks the Ripper for staying loyal and not betraying her. The Ripper then helps ShadowChild defeat the virus by removing its source code, while ShadowChild implements an antidote code. Afterwards, ShadowChild confirms that their identities are safe from from Picus and Masaaki Oshirio. ShadowChild states that Fairbanks was most likely behind the virus, and speculates that Fairbanks and Buddakan11 might have been working together. ShadowChild tells the Ripper that she already has Watchstan68 working on tracking Fairbanks down. Finally, she tells the Ripper that if anything else worth looking into comes up, she will let the Ripper know. ...''If the Ripper sides with Fairbanks...'' The Ripper proceeds to the server where ShadowChild has planted the virus antidote. There, the Ripper confronts ShadowChild's avatar and succeeds in removing the virus antidote. As a result, Fairbanks gains full control of ShadowChild's network. Fairbanks then encodes the identity of all the Rippers in the network, except for ShadowChild's, leaving her exposed to the authorities. Fairbanks says that if the authorities don't find ShadowChild, then Masaaki Oshiro's "ripper-hunters" will. Fairbanks reveals that Picus's decision to move data out of the servers was real, but she was the one who planted the virus and the bait. Fairbanks also reveals that she was Buddakan11 all along. Fairbanks tells the Ripper that she believes in a system where people are free to set their own limits as to what is morally right or wrong. Lazarus radio segment Big story du jour. Reports of a breach at the Palisade Blade are the real deal. What did the brochure say? Impenetrable? "Hackers are everywhere...not here?" Ha! Well, you might wanna check your savings account, Steve, because it appears someone made the effort to climb over the wall of bullshit from Palisade's PR department. Turns out Talwar and Oshiro's data servers offer about as much protection as Kennedy's convertible! Ha-ha! But I di-GRESS! Now my league of shadowy nerds tells me that our favorite news-spinning sleaze-barons, Picus, have yanked a massive amount of data back behind their own firewalls. Coincidence? Fuck, no! First, reports of police and Tarvos activity outside the facility, and now Picus have pulled out like it's prom night in the back seat of daddy's sedan! We all knew this day was coming. News-flash, Corperati. The more you hide it, the more we want to see it. Stay tuned, truth-seekers. Notes * ShadowChild makes an appearance in actual gameplay, either as an ally or an adversary. If she is an ally, you may tell her to stick together or split up by using the "interact" key. The same commands apply when Buddakan11 is an ally. * If you side with Fairbanks, ShadowChild appears as an enemy in the map DF4_BYLINE. If this map is replayed after completing the Darknet File, ShadowChild is replaced by a character named "RIPPER LV. 1337." * If you side with Fairbanks, she will provide you with 500000 after you have removed the antidote. Category:Breach Darknet Files